In Search of Sailor Moon
by RomulusRemus
Summary: Sailor Mars is forced to search for Sailor Moon in a world where the dimensions keep twisitng. She only has a month to find her...will she succeed?
1. No Win Situation

Disclaimer: SailorMoonisnotminesopleasedon'tsue.  
  
Okay folks here's the deal. This is an a/u because Serena is missing and due to an enemy all of the scouts get killed but one. They are super sailor scouts at this point. Sometime after the Dead Moon Circus in the anime realm. Have fun.   
  
Super Sailor Mars ran from the oncoming blast. She dodged it narrowly breathing heavily and waiting for the next attack. "Where is Sailor Moon?" She asked herself. But she already knew Serena wasn't coming. The last attack by the new enemy had taken Sailor Moon into another dimension. Mars had to tell Mrs. Tsukino that Serena was at her house studying…for two weeks.  
  
After a couple of days they had had to use Luna P to make Serena's mom think Serena was at boarding school. They were successful but all the while they were waiting for the enemies next attack. Then it happened. The enemy attacked with vigor and had destroyed more than half of their force in less than ten minutes.  
  
Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mercury's carcasses lay on the ground beside Sailor Mars.   
  
Mars waited for the enemy's next attack. Mars heard a blood-curdling scream. She closed her eyes and winced. Sailor Venus.  
  
Jupiter came up next to Mars. "What are we going to do?" Jupiter asked Mars.   
  
"I don't know…maybe if I hit her with my fireball charge you can electrocute her."  
  
"Okay…let's make this work."  
  
Jupiter and Mars ran forward Mars with her parchment in hand. A power surge came from up ahead. How could the enemy recharge so quickly? Mars asked herself.   
  
"JUPITER DUCK!!!" She screamed. But it was too late. Jupiter fell to the ground. All of the life drained out of her.  
  
Mars stood up. She was the only one left. So be it. If she was destined to fight alone then she would. "Sailor Mars." Came the taunting of the enemy.  
  
Sailor Mars drew herself into a fighting stance. "Come out and face me demon scum!"  
  
"Feisty aren't we?" The dark voice said.   
  
Sailor Mars drew closer and a dark figure came into focus. "Well fight me!" Mars demanded.  
  
"Silly Sailor Mars. I have much more important things in store for you."  
  
"Like what demon! Face me!"  
  
"Mars…see what it's like being the hunted."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have one month."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To find your precious Sailor Moon. With Sailor Moon's power you can restore your friends and defeat me. If you can find her that is."  
  
"I'm not going to play games with you demon!"  
  
"Sailor Mars I'm giving you a choice. Either you face me now and fall like your friends…or you go hunting for Sailor Moon and get a small chance of beating me."  
  
Mars stayed quiet.   
  
"So what is it going to be?"  
  
"I will search for Sailor Moon."  
  
"Good choice Mars." The demon through something at Sailor Mars.  
  
She caught it and looked at it. "A watch?"  
  
"Yes. This will tell you how much time you have left. Now let's begin this little hunting game."  
  
"Wait…"  
  
Mars was not given the chance to finish her question. The demon raised its' hand and emitted dark energy.   
  
Sailor Mar's vision started to blur.  
  
"What the…"  
  
And in that moment Crossroads was gone.  
  
I know it was short but don't worry this will be the shortest chapter. I promise. :-D. 


	2. Welcome to Paris

Disclaimer: SailorMoonisnotminesopleasedon'tsue.  
  
To Lavender Clearwater: I'm sorry I've never seen YuGiOh. But don't worry the dimensions will be cool.  
  
Sailor Mars hit the hard cold ground with a thud. She looked around. She seemed to be in some kind of warehouse. But all of the products around her were in…French???  
  
She detransformed. She looked down to see herself in black pants and a black jean shirt. She reached into her pockets and pulled out a letter. To Mina Aino. It said on the front. Raye tried to open the letter but no matter how hard she tugged the letter held fast.   
  
Oh well…it's to Mina anyway she thought until she remembered…Mina was dead. Raye almost broke down right there but she needed to get out of this smelly warehouse.   
  
She got out of it and right in front of her…well a distance away from her was the Eiffel Tower. "I'm in Paris." She said in awe.  
  
A piece of paper flew into her leg. She picked it open and her mouth fell open. She read the paper aloud. "Raye Hino…wanted for mail fraud and robbery."  
  
"WHAT??? I DID NOTHING OF THE SORT!!!" Raye quickly covered her mouth and wondered if anyone had heard her.   
  
There was no one around. Raye looked at the warehouse wall. Six of her most wanted posters were plastered to the buildings wall. But there was something else shocking on the warehouse wall. A picture of Mina in a slinky dress with the title "MINA AINO-BIG SINGING STAR HAS RETURNED TO PARIS!!!" under it.  
  
Raye looked at the letter for Mina. Maybe Mina could help her. She read the print under the big title. "The Grand Hotel hmmm?"  
  
Two hours later Raye stood in front of The Grand Hotel. It really was quiet grand. She slipped into the hotel. Raye looked at the envelope again. She noticed something strange.  
  
It now said Mina Aino, 32nd floor. "Alright…" She said hesitantly knowing it could be a trap.  
  
She stepped into the elevator. The elevator operator asked, "What floor ma'am?"  
  
"32nd."  
  
"Right away."  
  
The elevator went up slowly. It was so unlike the ones Raye had come to know. "32nd floor." The elevator operator said.  
  
Raye smiled and walked off of the elevator. She looked at the envelope again. It now said Mina Aino, 32nd floor, room 3211.   
  
Raye quickly found 3211 and knocked on the door. After a while it opened.  
  
"We've been waiting for you…Sailor Mars."  
  
I know I promised this one would be long but I need it to be short. I'm sorry. :-D. 


	3. Back to Venus

Disclaimer: I'm worried…I thought Sailor Moon was mine…but it's not…I think I think I'm someone else…HELP ME!!! But don't sue!!!  
  
Alrighty then…this chapter is going to be longer than the last two I promise!!!   
  
"M-m-mina?" Raye stuttered.  
  
"Yes Raye? Or should I say Sailor Mars?" Mina said and giggled.  
  
"What are you doing here? I don't understand."  
  
"You have to make us sailor scouts again. Where we are right now…it isn't real…you are currently in my dream world. This dream is not my dream of the future but of a dream I had the night before the battle."  
  
"So how do I make everyone scouts again? Where are the others?"  
  
"You will be going through everyone in the inner senshi's dream world. You can give us back our powers by finding our transformation pens. Once I transform you will be transported to the next dimension. The only clues you are given are where to find a scout and the scout will tell you where you find the pen. How you get the pen is up to you."  
  
"Okay. So…where is your pen?"   
  
Mina smiled and went to her coffee table. She took a newspaper from the table. She showed it to Raye. The title read: THE VENUS CRYSTAL WILL BE UNVAILED AT THE CRESENT BEAM JEWELRY STORE TONIGHT!!!  
  
"Inside the Venus Crystal is my transformation pen. You must break the crystal to get the pen." Mina said.  
  
"But that's stealing."  
  
"Not really as this is a dream world."  
  
"Okay…but Mina aren't we in Paris?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well how come the newspaper headlining is in English?"  
  
"When you travel from dimension to dimension you will assume the native language and clothing as the people around you…I know you don't own anything like that at him."  
  
Raye looked down at her all black ensemble. "Yeah well…and why am I a most want criminal?"  
  
"Wherever you go you will be the hunted…I don't know why."  
  
"Okay…but how am I going to get into this jewelry store?"   
  
"That is your choice to make…the last thing I can give you is this." Mina went to her closet and gave Raye a slinky red dress.  
  
"Red complements you Raye."  
  
"Just a dress?"  
  
"You think they'll let you in like that?"  
  
"True." Raye fished through her pockets. "Okay I still have my transformation pen."  
  
"That makes one of us." Mina said sadly.   
  
"Sorry Mina."  
  
"It's okay…I'll have it soon enough right?"  
  
"But then…won't you resume…being dead?"  
  
"No…I was never dead. Just asleep. Very deeply asleep."  
  
"I wake all of you up by saving Sailor Moon right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"But why aren't I going into the outer senshi's dreams?"  
  
"Their powers were drawn out in a different way…so they were rewired to Sailor Moon. But ours weren't. And she needs ours the most."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Raye…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The party starts in half in hour."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"You better run?"  
  
"I better get dressed first." Raye said and ran into the giant closet and put on the dress.  
  
"Looking good Raye."  
  
Raye smiled. "I bring the pen back here right?"  
  
"Yes…as soon as I transform…you'll go onto the next world."  
  
"Okay…wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Raye ran out the door and down the elevator. She hit the street and grabbed at her purse. "Okay I should have enough for a cab…TAXI!!!" She screamed.  
  
A cab halted at her feet. "Where to ma'am?"  
  
"The Crescent Beam Jewelry Store."  
  
"Right away." The cab pulled away from the curb and raced down the street.  
  
"Are you off to see the unveiling of the Venus Crystal?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
Raye looked at the cab drivers registration. He was registered as of 1914??? Of course. This had to be the twenty's. No wonder everything was slower than she was use to.  
  
"Here we are ma'am…The Crescent Beam Jewelry Store. That'll be 20 francs."  
  
"Here you go." Raye said counting out twenty francs.   
  
"Thank you ma'am…do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"No." Raye said hurriedly as she rushed out of the cab remembering that she was a most wanted criminal now.  
  
She shut the door and took a deep breath. "I can do this."  
  
The store was packed with people clamoring to see the crystal. Raye would have to transform if she was to go in easier. She checked the clock on the wall. 5 more minutes. Raye got out of the store and climbed up the fire escape. The skylight showed the people waiting for the crystal. Raye dug her pen out of her purse and said the magic words. "SUPER MARS POWER!!!"  
  
Flames licked Raye-turned-Mars's body. She peered down into the skylight. There it was. The crystal. Primitive photographic flashes ran through the store. Mars jumped through the glass ignoring the pain. The astonished people were too scared to move. She grabbed the crystal and ran.   
  
She had memorized which way the cab had gone and she now followed the route. On her scouted powered body she made the same time as the cab did. She ran into an alley by The Grand Hotel and detransformed. She held the crystal up high and let it fall to the ground.   
  
With a crack it shattered and Venus's pen appeared. Raye picked it up and ran into the hotel. "32nd floor." She said to the elevator operator.   
  
"Right away."  
  
The elevator tinkered up the flights. "Thanks." She said as she ran to Mina's room. She opened the door. "You have it???" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She gave it to Mina. "SUPER VENUS POWER!!!"  
  
The world began to blur. "Good luck Raye." Mina said.  
  
As she drifted Raye heard another familiar voice. "This has only just begun."  
  
Tell me what you think. K? :-D. 


	4. Something Out of X-Men

Disclaimer: SAILOR MOON IS NOT MINE!!! PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!  
  
Okay…the outfit that Raye is wearing in the next couple of chapters…picture it as something Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo would wear. If you've never seen the show either a) look up pictures or b) picture Mars in a clown uniform…or whatever you want to picture her in.   
  
Raye fell to the grass with a soft thud. She stood up and looked at her newly formed demonic looking clothing. "Let me guess…I'm a demon." She said to herself.  
  
"Whatever. Let's see whose dream this is." She said pulling out the envelope. Before she looked at the envelope she admired the gorgeous scenery. She was on a grassy hill, which overlooked a tiny village. "I bet this is Lita's dream."  
  
A strong gust of wind blew across the hill. The envelope flew from Raye's hand. "WAIT NO COME BACK HERE!!!" Raye screamed and ran down the hill and towards the village.  
  
She entered the village in a matter of minutes and caught up with the envelope. She bent down to pick it up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"   
  
"Tell me I just committed a felony." Raye muttered.  
  
"IT'S THE FIRE DEMON!!!"  
  
"Perfect…now I'm a demon."  
  
The screaming child had altered adults nearby who were now coming to investigate. The crowd gasped when they saw Raye. "GET THE ICE BLASTERS!!!"  
  
"Now wait just a second…"  
  
A villager had gotten an "ice blaster" and aimed it at Raye. Immediately she felt ice slid up her legs. It went up to her knees and held her tight.  
  
"Alright Fire Demon…it's time for you, to meet Storm."  
  
"What is this X-Men?"  
  
"DO NOT MOCK STORM!!!"  
  
Raye sighed as the villagers picked her up and carried her, presumably, to Storms' place.  
  
"Now don't put your hands in any place improper." She said to the villagers.  
  
They growled and handled her more roughly. The plopped her on the doorstep of a large beautiful house. "Goddess of Lightning, Storm! We have brought you the Fire Demon." The villagers said bowing.  
  
The door opened and out stood the great Goddess of Lightning her self. Lita.   
  
Okay, okay I know it was short. So I'm not going to make any more promises. :-D. 


	5. Hidden Dragon

Disclaimer: Fight evil by moonlight (SailorMoonisnotmine) winning love by daylight (soplease) never running from a real fight (PLEASE!!!) she is the one named Sailor Moon (DON'TSUE!!!). --_-- The song doesn't belong to me either.  
  
You know what??? I'm not making any more promises about the lengths of the chapters. So some will be short and some will be long. Sorry.  
  
"Why hello…Storm." Raye said mockingly.  
  
Lita rolled her eyes. "Leave her to me." She said in a deep commanding voice.  
  
The villagers immediately obeyed and backed away from Raye. Lita pulled Raye by her collar, into the house.  
  
"You need to be a more convincing demon." Lita chastised.  
  
"Well you see there's a problem with that as I AM NOT A DEMON!!!"   
  
"Chill Raye. I was just kidding."  
  
"Sure." Raye said plopping down on a hard wooden chair.  
  
"Well I suppose you know why you're here."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let me just tell you now that this will be much tougher than the last dimension."  
  
Raye sighed. "I estimated that."  
  
"Are you ready to hear what I have to say?"  
  
Raye took a deep breath and straighten up in her chair. "Yes."  
  
"We are currently in a magic world. It is based on the medieval world only with wizards and such. A couple of miles from here is a dragon's cave. This is a female dragon called "Natasha."  
  
Raye snorted at the name.  
  
"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR DREAMING WEIRD NAMES!!! I AM NOT THE DRAGON NAMER!!!"  
  
"Sorry Lita…go on."  
  
Lita calmed down. "Okay. Natasha will lay her eggs within a couple of hours. They will hatch in a month. One of her eggs will have a lightning mark on it. If you crack that egg my Jupiter Pen will come out of it."  
  
"A dragon's egg?"  
  
"I feel really bad about this Raye…"  
  
"A dragon's egg?" Raye repeated in disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry…but I have more information that may help you."  
  
"A dragon's egg?" Raye said defeat idly.  
  
"Natasha will have to leave her eggs in search of food by next week. When she's gone you can grab the egg crack it and run."  
  
"How far is the cave from here?"  
  
Lita looked piteously upon Raye.   
  
"How far?" Raye repeated.  
  
"Two miles." Lita said softly.  
  
"TWO MILES???!!! I HAVE TO RUN FROM A DRAGON FOR TWO MILES???!!!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Raye."  
  
Raye calmed down. "It's alright…I'll go as a sailor scout."  
  
Lita nodded reassuringly.  
  
"Well Raye…you'll have to stay here until the dragon leaves."  
  
"How will we know when she leaves?"  
  
"I'll know."  
  
"Okay." Raye said mentally preparing herself for the task ahead.  
  
The days passed and Lita didn't mention the dragon. Raye lived in constant anxiety. Finally on a dark Tuesday Lita shook Raye from her sleep. "Raye."  
  
Raye sat up rubbing her eyes.   
  
Lita looked sadly at Raye. "It's time."   
  
"Don't worry about me Lita." Raye raised her pen to the heavens and made a silent prayer. "SUPER MARS POWER!!!"   
  
In a fiery transformation Raye became Sailor Mars. "God Speed." Lita said.  
  
Raye smiled and went out the door. She half jogged half walked on the way to the cave. It was large and not at all easy to miss.   
  
She peered inside. No baby dragons had hatched yet. No burns waiting to happen. In the back of the dark cave was a nest with three eggs. Raye picked up the first one and turned it around.  
  
"Nope."  
  
She picked up the next one.  
  
"Nope."  
  
She picked up the third one."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
She suddenly felt the presence of heavy breathing. She slowly turned around. There was Natasha…smiling.  
  
Uh-oh. Poor Raye. :-D. 


	6. Running from Natasha

Disclaimer: I've been looking for it. But you know I just can't find it. These papers say my name is not Naoko Takeuchi. Guess I don't own Sailor Moon, so please…don't sue.  
  
I love dragons.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Raye screamed as the towering dragon loomed manically overhead.  
  
The dragon growled and drew a deep breath. Raye ducked as fire just barely missed her head. Raye scrambled through the dragon's legs and out of the cave.   
  
Natasha growled and ran after her. Raye turned around. "Let's fight fire with fire." Raye said. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!!!" She said releasing the flames.   
  
Natasha snorted and batted the fire on her nose. Raye threw the egg down onto the ground and picked up the pen. She ran from the Natasha as quickly as she could. "Only one more mile." She said.  
  
Natasha was gaining. Raye would have to throw another attack. She stopped an gathered her power. "MARS CELSTIAL FIRE!!!"   
  
Natasha batted more of the flames. Raye ran and ran and ran. She hit the village in a matter of minutes. The villagers recognized her immediately.   
  
"FIRE DEMON!!! FIRE DEMON!!!"  
  
"Not now!!!" She shouted.  
  
The villagers came out with more of the ice sticks. "NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!"  
  
"Understand what…that you want to kill us?"   
  
Raye took a deep breath. "DRAGON!!!" She screamed pointing to the horizon.   
  
The villagers screamed and ran to their huts. Their straw huts. "Morons." She said as she ran to Lita's house.   
  
Lita was waiting outside.  
  
"Do you have it?" She said eagerly.  
  
"Yeah…hurry."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"SUPER JUPITER POWER!!!"  
  
Lita became Sailor Jupiter in a matter of seconds…just as Natasha caught up. The world twisted and the dragon disappeared. Lita's voice echoed through the changing world.   
  
"God speed Raye, God speed."  
  
Okay…short I know. But I warned you. :-D. 


	7. 3000

Disclaimer: Say it with me…I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue. Good…have a cookie!!!  
  
I didn't really mean it about having a cookie…sorry.  
  
Sailor Mars fell onto the hard cold ground. There was absolutely no one around in the alley she had landed into. She quickly detransformed. She was wearing a black futuristic body suit.  
  
She struggled to pull the envelope from her tight pockets. Amy Anderson, Clearwall Building, Executive Office, 3rd floor. Next to the envelope was a street map.   
  
"Okay according to the map I need to walk 5 blocks south. No prob."  
  
Raye started to walk down the street when she saw a familiar face. Her face was plastered on another Wanted poster. This time for computer fraud. "Jeez. What's so bad about computer fraud?" Raye asked herself as she walked into the main street.  
  
She got the answer immediately. It was something out of Batman Beyond. Cars whizzed up in the air while people below them looked intensely at computer chips.  
  
Now she knew why computer fraud was such a crime. It was like mass murder to these people. She would have to slip by unnoticed. But it was only five blocks. Not like it was five miles or anything. Raye then turned her head and her eyes widened. She couldn't see the end of the block.   
  
The blocks were a mile long. "Okay…maybe this isn't going to be as easy as I thought."  
  
After five long miles Raye reached the Clearwall Building. She dragged herself inside and to the elevator. She stepped inside and looked for the buttons. There were none. "What floor ma'am?"  
  
Raye jumped. There was no one in the elevator. She looked up. It must be the computer. "3rd."   
  
The elevator whizzed up. Raye got off feeling rather dizzy. "Have a nice day ma'am."   
  
"You too." Raye said her head still spinning.  
  
Raye found the Executive Room with little trouble and politely rapped on the door.   
  
And out came the owner of Clearwall Industries herself. Amy.  
  
More next time. Sorry. :-D. 


	8. CPU

Disclaimer: OMG!!! I can't believe it!!! Sailor Moon is not mine!!! So don't sue!!!  
  
Welcome to Futurama.  
  
"Amy thank God…computer world is really starting to freak me out."  
  
"Especially since you and I are some of the last humans."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Most of the "people" out there are cyborgs or androids."  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"Cyborgs…are the replacement for humans…androids…well they're the police."  
  
"Oh…I see."  
  
"Well are you prepared for your final quest?"  
  
"You betcha."  
  
"A block from here is a food store called Ice Freeze. In that store you can get a free sample of Mercury Blast. They will give you an ice crystal, which you will break and find my Mercury Pen. Then you will bring it back to me."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't have to steal it? There's no dragon guarding it?"  
  
"No…it's much worse than that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You know that you're a wanted criminal right?"  
  
"Stop trying to remind me."  
  
"Well watch out for the CPUS'."  
  
"They can't be that bad."  
  
"Believe me…they are."  
  
Raye took Amy's words of advice and set out to get the last pen. The store was a mere quarter mile away. This was going to be a piece of cake.  
  
In front of the door was a strangely dressed man. Most of the people were wearing body suits like Raye. But this guy…he had to have ten guns on him. And he wore a bright badge the proclaimed: CPU.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"Hold it right there."  
  
Uh-oh. I know someone who's in trouble. :-D. 


	9. You're Under Arrest

Disclaimer: Is it you??? Yes it is…reality…my old friend (not). What??? I don't own Sailor Moon??? I guess this means the readers shouldn't sue.  
  
Computer obsessed peeps…READ THIS CHAPTER!!!   
  
Raye walked nervously passed the CPU as he looked at her intensely. Raye walked to the counter and asked for a free sample of Mercury Ice. The guy behind the counter smiled and gave it to her.   
  
"Here ya go ma'am."   
  
Raye smiled halfheartedly as she edged towards the bathroom. She pushed open the door and dropped the ice on the floor. The Mercury Pen appeared on the floor and Raye picked it up.  
  
She couldn't let the CPU's get her. And they'd probably know who she was by now. She quickly climbed out the bathroom window and landed gracefully on the ground.   
  
Immediately guns were at her head. "Going somewhere Miss Hino?"  
  
"Actually…"  
  
"Save it. We've been waiting to catch you for a long time. And finally the day of reckoning has come."  
  
Raye stood up and the guns followed her. There was absolutely no chance of escape. She was S-U-R-R-O-U-N-D-E-D surrounded.  
  
"It's time for the reading of your rights."  
  
Raye stood tall. How was she going to get out of this one? They weren't going to bring her to a fellow scout like the villagers had. She was truly doomed.  
  
"Raye Hino, you have been charged with reprogramming of androids and cyborgs. You will be put away for 25 years to life. Your trial will be…"  
  
He went on to explain how she would be given an attorney and that anything she said or did could be used against her in a court of law.   
  
Right. She was doomed.   
  
They cuffed her and led her to the jailhouse. They shoved her in a dark cell where she fingered the Mercury Pen.   
  
She had been fortunate enough to hide the pens under her clothes instead of in the skintight pockets so they hadn't been confiscated.   
  
But what good would they do her now? Raye looked at the enamel on her pen. If only she could transform…  
  
WELL WHAT THE HELL IS HOLDING YOU BACK???  
  
Oops.   
  
"SUPER MARS POWER!!!"  
  
More next time. Lalalala. :-D. 


	10. Jail Break

Disclaimer: I CAN'T BREATHE!!! OHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO!!! I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON EITHER!!! DAMN I GUESS THAT MEANS YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T SUE!!!  
  
CYBERNECTICS!!!  
  
Raye slinked up against the wall after her transformation. No guards. Jeez you'd think computers would be good for something. Unlike men (Raye's words not mine).  
  
Men…of course. They were still men. "Oh guard." She called out in a high feminine voice.  
  
The guard came wearing a frown. "What is it?" He said irritably.  
  
Raye smiled and waited for him to notice her mini (and in my opinion micro mini) skirt. He smiled. "Can I help you?"  
  
"It's sooo cold in here can you warm me up?"  
  
"Certainly." He said opening her cell. She smiled as he entered the door. Then she quickly elbowed him in the gut.   
  
"Noooo." He coughed out.  
  
"Oh yes." Sailor Mars said smirking. She sashayed through the long row of prison cells as other convicted women looked on in awe.   
  
She quickly located the exit. "You'd think there'd be other guards." She said as she was walking out.  
  
"And we're right here."   
  
Twenty or so guards stood in front of her menacingly. Sorry boys. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!"  
  
The guards clamored to avoid the oncoming blast. Sailor Mars ran from the prison with the guards on hot pursuit.   
  
The prison was only a half a mile from Amy, which was nothing compared to the two-mile dragon run she had had earlier.   
  
But the CPU'S were quicker.  
  
They gained on her constantly. By the time she reached the building she was flat out of energy.  
  
And they were gaining. She pushed through the unguarded doors and to the elevator.  
  
"3rd…floor." She said breathlessly.  
  
"Right away ma'am."  
  
The elevator whizzed up leaving Sailor Mars feeling quiet dizzy. But it did give her time to detransform and this calmed her nerves. She raced to the Executive Room where Amy was waiting.  
  
"Here…" Raye said handing the pen to her.  
  
Amy smiled. "SUPER MERCURY POWER!!!"  
  
Ice coldness flooded the room and Raye let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"All I have to do is get Serena."  
  
Yep that's it. She just has to get Serena. :-D. 


	11. Leave it to Serena

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine so please don't sue.  
  
I AM A MOONIE!!!  
  
The white picket fences lined every house in the neighborhood. Every house had a neat front lawn and gorgeous backyard gardens. Everywhere people were waking up and smiling merrily, excited about getting on with their day.  
  
Raye looked down at her outfit. It was her temple outfit. This was strange. They hadn't even bothered to get her a new outfit. She pulled out the ever-familiar envelope. Serena-22 West End Drive.  
  
She was currently on West End Drive it was a mere matter of finding the number and going home.  
  
There it was. Serena's house was the prettiest on the block. Rose's peeked from the backyard garden as the front door swung open. Rini jumped out and ran outside. She stopped at the white picket fence. "BYE MOM!!!" She called out and merrily streaked down the street.  
  
Serena appeared at the door. "BYE RINI!!! HAVE FUN AT SCHOOL!!!"   
  
Rini was already gone. Darien then appeared at the door straightening his tie. He kissed Serena, grabbed his briefcase and hurried to the driveway. "GOOD-BYE SERENA!!!"  
  
"GOOD-BYE DARIEN!!!" Serena said, waving happily.  
  
Darien backed his car out of the driveway and sped away. Serena looked the same. Her hair was pulled up into those long pigtails. But she was wearing a flowered dress covered with a pink frilly apron. "Serena?" Raye asked.  
  
Serena beamed. "RAYE!!! COME IN!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!!!"  
  
Raye nervously crossed the threshold of Serena's house. Serena beamed at Raye. "Girl…it's been so long!!! Where on Earth have you been???"  
  
"Saving the scouts."   
  
"Oh…well you could have called."  
  
Raye said. "So where will I find your Moon Pendant?"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "On the counter."  
  
Raye looked at Serena in surprise and was astounded when she saw Serena's moon pendant on the counter. She picked it up. "Here." She said giving it to Serena."  
  
"I don't want that old thing."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not into that crap anymore."  
  
"What…"  
  
"Coffee or tea?"  
  
"Serena…"  
  
"Who am I kidding? Tea of course."  
  
Serena busied herself making tea for Raye. Raye looked strangely at Serena and then her eyes wandered to the mantel of the grand piano in the living room. She walked towards it and examined the pictures. Serena and Darien's wedding day.  
  
A baby picture of Rini.  
  
A signed picture of Mina under the blaring movie title SAILOR V.  
  
Lita at the grand opening of "Flowers, Cakes, and More!"  
  
Amy at her graduation from medical college.  
  
Herself standing at the temple beaming next to her grandfather.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know we're in a dream now right."  
  
Serena's happy grin faded.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
Serena walked to the piano. "Yes." She said softly.  
  
"Then why do you want to stay?"  
  
"Because this is the world I want. This is my world!!! I have everything!!! There is no pain and everyone's happy!!! You're happy too Raye!!! Look." Serena shoved the picture of Raye under Raye's nose.  
  
"Serena…that picture was never taken."  
  
"These events never happened. You didn't get married. Rini hasn't been born. Mina is not a star. Lita does not own a store. Amy has not graduated from college yet. And that picture…was never taken."  
  
Serena looked sadly at Raye. "But…"  
  
"It's all an illusion Serena. All but this." Raye held up the moon pendant. "This is real."  
  
Serena reached for her pendant and smiled slightly sad. "Why do you always have to be right Raye?"  
  
"Because you are doomed to always be wrong."  
  
Serena smiled. "I guess it's time isn't it?"  
  
Raye nodded.  
  
"MOON CRISIS POWER!!!" I know this power up comes from the moon chalice but cut me some slack.  
  
Finally. They were going home.  
  
Yeah. Right. :-D. 


	12. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: --_-- what do you take me for??? I do not own Sailor Moon. And you good friends…shalt not sue.  
  
HAPPY V-DAY EVERYBODY!!!  
  
Raye ran up the stairs to her temple. Finally she was home. The wind swept the trees and decorated the lawn with leaves.   
  
The temple was beautiful. Raye had never been so happy to see it. "GRANDPA I'M HOME!!!"  
  
"Oh that's real nice Raye."  
  
Raye looked on…stunned as Chad stood in front of her, arms crossed and wearing a pretend scowl. When has Chad ever been that sarcastic?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hello Raye I'm Chad. Your grandpa's at the nursing home…pinching nurses butts."  
  
Raye stifled a giggle. She could just picture her grandfather doing that.  
  
"So Raye did you have fun on your morning run? I was thinking French toast for breakfast how about you?"  
  
"I'll have the same." Wait a second. When had she ever eaten French toast for breakfast? She rubbed her hands together nervously. And when had her grandfather been in a nursing home?   
  
And when had she gotten a wedding band? A WEDDING BAND???  
  
Raye looked down at her hand. There it was. As plain as day. A golden ring on her ring finger, branding her a married person.  
  
Was Chad…was Chad her husband?  
  
She walked in to the small kitchen where Chad was burning the French toast. He had an identical ring on his finger. So they were. They were husband and wife.   
  
It was then she noticed his scruffy looking bangs were gone. She could see his face now. He was very handsome…WAIT A SECOND!!!   
  
When had she ever looked at Chad like that? "Maybe I should try again…" Chad said looking at the burnt-beyond-recognition toast.  
  
What was she doing here? This wasn't home…where was she?  
  
"Chad…I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Raye hurried to her room. It was no longer her room. The bed was now a king-sized bed and all of her posters were gone. They were now replaced with pictures. Raye looked at amazement at her wedding picture. She was in the most gorgeous dress…it must have been a lovely wedding.  
  
A wedding she had not been present at. What was going on here?   
  
"RAYE!!!"   
  
Raye clenched her fists. That was not her husband. This was not her ring. And that picture…never happened.  
  
Raye shifted through her pockets for the reality in this "world." She found it. The Mars pen. She stopped at her mirror. "Time to go?"  
  
"But why?" Her reflection asked.  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
"Stay…this is what you want isn't it?"  
  
Raye was silent. This had always been her secret dream. Just her and her husband locked away in the temple. Locked here in love forever.  
  
"He made you breakfast Raye…it's time to go meet him."  
  
"Right." Raye said straigning up and trying to make herself presentable. She should at least have breakfast…  
  
There was a soft clanging on the floor. She looked down and saw her Mars Pen. She raised her foot to crush it…she couldn't.  
  
No! She looked at her reflection, which was smiling encouraging. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She yelled at the mirror.   
  
She wasn't going to fall for this. It was time to end this madness.  
  
It was time to go home.  
  
"SUPER MARS POWER!!!"  
  
The familiar scenery change took place. Finally. She was going home.  
  
Right. And I'm the Queen of Sheba. :-D. 


	13. Twist

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself??? GO BACK A CHAPTER DAMNIT!!!  
  
Short. Sweet. To the point.  
  
"So Sailor Mars…you have completed your task."   
  
Sailor Mars looked to the looming figure ahead. Sailor Mars found herself walking closer. The figure started to come into focus.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Oh Raye, you've grown up so much."  
  
"You did this to me?"  
  
"Don't make it sound bad lovely. It was merely a test of your intuition."  
  
"MOM!!!" Was all Raye could say. She was outraged. Her own mother.  
  
"Oh but baby aren't you glad to see me?"  
  
"Not after what you did to me."  
  
Mrs. Hino smiled. "Come see your friends." Mrs. Hino disappeared and the Inner Senshi appeared in her place.  
  
"Guys thank God you're okay."  
  
"Da-ling did you think we'd ever really leave? Well I must be off…movie premiere you know." Mina said and walked off.  
  
"WAIT MINA!!!"  
  
"I must be going as well. A shop doesn't run itself." Lita said bowing and walking away.  
  
"LITA!!!"  
  
"I have patients to attend to. Good-bye Raye." Amy said following suit.  
  
"AMY HOLD IT!!!"  
  
Serena just stood there, smiling. "Well don't you have somewhere you have to be?"   
  
Serena opened her mouth and a loud alarm clock like blaring came out.   
  
Raye covered her ears. "SERENA SHUT UP!!!"   
  
"SHUT UP!!! PLEASE SHUT UP!!! SERENA!!!"  
  
Raye sat up abruptly. She pounded her alarm clock and grabbed a notepad she kept by her bed. She jotted down: Note to self: Do NOT eat dairy products within two hours of going to sleep.   
  
She flopped back on her pillow. What a night. Movie stars, dragons and crazed computer programs. And Chad. Raye blushed lightly.   
  
Her watch beeped from her nightstand. She picked it up. "SAILOR MARS!!! WE HAVE A SITUATION IN THE PARK!!! SIALOR MOON HAS BEEN TAKEN HOSTAGE!!!" Luna screamed over the communicator.  
  
"I'll be right there Luna." Raye said getting ready to transform. A strange sensation of dega vu entered her. Wait a second isn't this how her dream originally started…with Serena getting kidnapped.   
  
Wait. What if…  
  
What if it was a premonition…not a dream?  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
Poor Raye. I really do torture her too much. :-D. 


End file.
